


Mumbles

by Fuck_u_up



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_u_up/pseuds/Fuck_u_up
Summary: It is set after Mickey comes out and Ian is in bed all day. He isn't bipolar but just really loves sleeping. It is Mickey's job to get him up.





	Mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. This is my first time writing a fanfic so comment if you would like me to do more.

It was the afternoon in the Milkovich household. Mickey was walking around happy and smiling, that's right Mickey Milkovich was fucking smiling because of the previous night. last night was one to remember as Mickey Milkovich came out in front of everyone including his homophobic dad at his son's christening, of course the night didn't end without a few bashed heads. That was behind them as right now it was noon and Ian Gallagher was still asleep. Mickey thought it was cute at first. His ginger hair laying messily on his head and the pillow. He was so still so at peace and so was Mickey, he didn't have to hide anymore he could be free with Ian and that's all that mattered. Mickey sat at the edge of the bed and cupped his hand around Ian's face, he let his hand sit there for a few more seconds before he decided that he had to wake his boyfriend up. 

Mickey tugged at the bottom of the blanket "Come on time to get up army"

Ian just let out a quiet mumble and shoved his head under the blanket

Mickey had a small grin on his face while climbing on top of the ginger then attempting and succeeding at pulling the blanket off Ian's face. "What was that mumbles? Huh"

Ian let out a grunt, he was determined to get back to sleep, "Let me sleeeeeeep", his voice was hoarse and tired.

Mickey was now lying on the bed looking straight in Ian blue eyes. "And why would I do that?"

It took Ian a few seconds to think of a response but had a smirk on his face when he did, "because you LOOOOOOVE ME!", Ian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend hoping that this would buy him more time in the bed.

Mickey wasn't going to fall for this again and so broke the contact between the two in a second. "Get up bitch", Mickey planted a small kiss on Ian's forehead but didn't get up, he was going to make sure the redhead got out of bed

Ian looked deep in Mickey's eyes and saw the determination in them. "Please, Ian had resorted to pleading

Mickey looked away he couldn't stand when Ian did that. 

Ian saw it was working and went in for a kiss but before he could meet the other boy's lips Mickey flipped Ian so he was now on right. "I said get up", Mickey's voice was slightly deeper but Ian went in once again for a kiss and this time was successful but the kiss was stopped short when Mickey pulled away. Ian looked confused but didn't bother asking when he noticed Mickey stripping down to his shorts

"Well if you're not getting up I guess I'll just have to get back into bed

Mickey jumped back into bed and let Ian's head fall on his shoulder before wrapping his arms around the happy redhead. "Thanks Mick".

Mickey just rolled his eyes "whatever bitch"


End file.
